


Jealous of Jay

by Dc2nsfw



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, dami is a grump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc2nsfw/pseuds/Dc2nsfw
Summary: Damian gets jealous when Jason strays a little to close to you.





	Jealous of Jay

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the sin

"Jay!" You run and throw your arms around him. It had been two weeks since you had seen him last. You finally convinced Damian into visiting his apartment tonight, he was acting unhappy but you knew under all that brooding he was glad to see jason too.

"Hey kid" he kissed the top of your head in the hug. God, you missed him. He was the older brother you never had and the best friend you wished you could see more. 

"Damian" he nods to your boyfriend in the doorway holding a pizza box. 

"Hood" he nods back, a slight smile played on his lips through his attempt to hide it. 

"Mmm" he grabbed the pizza from him, instantly pulling a piece out and shoving it in his mouth. 

"You know just how to make me happy" he smiles at you as you sit down at the table with three beers in your hand.  
The whole night, Damian was acting weird. He kept his hands on you constantly, touching all over you and showing affection he normally would cringe upon in front of people. Each time you would get close to Jason or talk to him Damian would tense up and hold you tighter. You swore you would have bruises from his grip tomorrow.  
You were currently proving jason you could take him in an arm wrestling match on the living room floor. His smirk was growing as your arm fell back. You fought as hard as you could but there was no way your were going to beat him. You knew that. Your stubborn attitude didnt though. 

"Come on this is dumb" he laughs, teasing your arm by putting pressure then Releasing rhythmically. 

"Ugh!" You grunt as he pushes your wrist to the floor and cheers. 

"Your so annoying" you lunge at him, tackling him in a head lock. Your legs held him down but he didnt fight it. You both laughed as you pushed him down and ruffled his hair. 

"Mhm" damian coughs. You get up off him and grab damians arm. 

"Whats wrong babe" you ask him. His brows were furrowed deeply making his scowl harsh.

"Im tired" he says. You instantly knew he was lying but you didnt push it. 

"Oh, okay. Uh, we are gonna go. Ill text you tomorrow jay" you call as you are being dragged to the door. 

"Kay" he nods after you. Damian merely waves before shutting the door. 

"What was that about really?" You asked when you reached the car. 

"Shhh" he pushed your body up against the side door and trapped you with his hips. A hand held your throat, the other next to your head keeping you locked in. 

"I think you are forgetting that you are mine" he kisses your nose softly, a drastic opposite to his rough grip. 

"Wha?-what are you talking?" You groan. 

"Jason" he says simply. 

"Jay? He's my best friend Damian, what are you-" he silenced you with his lips suddenly, pulling you into his chest and away from the car.  
As soon as he had pulled away he was getting into the drivers seat. The ride home was quiet and tense. The air was thick with sexual tension. You almost sighed in relief when he pulled into the driveway of your home, near minutes from Wayne manor. 

"Go upstair and wait for me. If you are not naked by the time I'm there...there will be consequences" he pulls your face to his with his hand tight on your jaw. You gulp and nod your head before quickly getting out and practically running to the door.  
You go to the bathroom and make sure you look ok in the mirror as fast as you can. You make sure your hair and makeup is good before shutting the door and going to the bedroom.  
You stripped your clothes but when you went to pull your underwear off the door opens. 

"Mmm" he groans, running his hands down your hips but stopping at the lace still covering you. 

"Didnt i say naked?" He growls in your ear. You nod and look away, biting your lip. He pushes you back so you land on the bed, stomach down and smacks your ass. You can hear his breathing become uneven as he rubs the red skin.  
A few more slaps and he is getting on his knees. You try and look at him through the tears in your eyes but he holds you back down before you can. 

"Since you couldnt do it, ill have to" his hands roughly pull your underwear down over your ass and rips them clean off. He kisses your reddened skin for his harsh slaps and licks over it, soothing the sting. 

"Spread your legs for me beloved" he almost whispers as his kisses get closer and closer to where you desperately want him.  
His tongue finally dips in and licks over your clit. You cry out, spreading even farther for him. 

"Good girl" he praises but pulls away. You whine and try to push back but his hand stops you. 

"Stop teasing Dames" you moan, bucking back as much as you can.  
He sucks you clit and brings his fingers into it, pushing them into you at a slow, torturing pace.

"Please" you whine. He laughs and pulls away. 

"Not yet baby" he pulls you up and on your knees in front of him. 

"You still need to be reminded of who you belong to" he rubs your hair softly, leaning down to kiss your forehead.  
You undo his pants, pulling them off, along with his boxers. His cock was hard and tall, waiting for you. 

"-tt- Look at that" he smirks. "All for you"  
You grab him and leave a long, flat lick up the length. He sighs and drops his head back, grabbing your hair tightly in his fist.  
You suck his head and use your tongue on the underside like you know he likes. You knew exactly how to make him squirm and you planned on doing just that. You were going to show him you knew you were his. 

"Take it" he pushes you all the way down and you gladly swallow around him. He groans loudly and starts fucking into your mouth. 

"Fuck" he moans. "So good" his mouth falls open. You groan around him, the noise making him even closer.  
       He finally pulls off, letting you breath and brings you back up.

"Sweet little mouth" he kisses the corner of your lips and smiles. Randomly,  like he is snapped out of a trance he shakes his body and slams you onto the bed. 

"I want you saying my name, nothing else" he pushes the head into you, teasing you with little thrusts. You open your mouth to complain but are cut off. 

"Damian" you moan as he pounds into you suddenly. He sets a hard pace, deep and fast like you like it. 

"Dame" you cry out. Your mind was spinning with pleasure. You two hadn't had sex like this in a while and it made it all the better. Your head was thrown back into the pillow and you chest arched up into his. His hands held your hip and breast, squeezing and rubbing over your nipple. 

"Be-beloved" he kissed at your jaw and neck, touching every part of your body he could.  
The feeling in your belly grew tighter and tighter by the second. Each thrust sent ripples of pleasure down your spin, making your toes curl. 

"Tell me you are mine beloved" he pants, rolling his hips to a deeper spot inside of you. You groan and scratch at his back, the skin under your fingers moving with his muscles. He hisses at the sting but doesnt falter a bit. 

"Say it" he demands. You try and get it out but your breathing was so hard and you were so close you couldn't bring the words out.  
All to quickly, his hips stop, pushed inside of you but remaining still. 

"No- no no" you cry into his shoulder. "Please baby" 

He grabs your jaw and forces your eyes to his, jade capturing and trapping your view. 

"Say. You. Are mine" he demands, his brows are so screwed together you thought he might actually be angry at you but he smirks and teases you with a little thrust. 

"Im yours" you whisper. 

"God, im yours, all yours damian" you yell as he slams his hips against yours again. The sound of skin was loud and would be obvious to anyone else around. Luckily, the closest neighbour was at least a half mile down the road.  
You came, shaking and panting. Saying his name over and over as your mind went blank.

"Yes, you are" he smiles and cums inside you, ridding both your orgasms out as much as possible.  
He collapses on your chest, only holding his weight with his forearms to not crush you. 

"I love you damian, i am yours. I had no idea it was bothering you, but you never have to worry" you trace your fingers through his sweaty hair, combing it out. 

"I know beloved" he turns his head slightly, leaving a kiss right over your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !!


End file.
